PM Randomness 2 with ZoeythePinkNinja
by CrazyFangirl1999
Summary: Randomness with my friend about Transformers!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! Except instead of Tavia99 this is my new friend ZoeythePinkNinja!Enjoy!**

Me: Good joor, Zoey! I'm Carmen! I wanted to be random with other people to so pwease PM me! I'm very hyper right now and I'm sorry for acting stalkish.I was there when Tavia PMed you. LONG LIVE TRANSFOMRERS, NINJAGO AND HASTUNE MIKU!  
Jay: What SHE SAID!

Zoey: YOU SAID IT THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!

Me: YOU ARE VERY WELCOME!  
Starscream: OMG! It's Chuckey's Bride!  
Me:*grins like a maniac*RUN RUN RUN SCREAMER BECAUSE THIS IS THE TRILL OF THE HUNT!MwAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Kai: Crap she had chocolate  
Me: Coco!  
Ninjas: o_o

Zoey: I once took Starscream down by dancing!

Me:AWSOME! But I prefer deranged scary violent attacks and before you ask no I'm not Goth. Have you seen Transformers prime? I'm the number 1 Starscream fan girl!  
Scream: then why do you try to kill me?  
Me:Because your frightened face looks cute!^_^  
Scream:^_^'

Zoey:I like transformers animated! I revived Prowls spark!  
(Prowl) true, she did. So I am forever in her dept.

Me:Yay Prowl didn't die!I like anything related to transformers!  
Bee:*beeps and whirls*  
Me:Yay bee!*glops him*

**Zoey and Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back!And school sucks! Plot bunnies are invading my mind!

Zoey: Cool.

Me: When will NInjago come back on and I hate the people that made TFA because they didn't make a third season!  
Jay: Are you still working on your other stories and also the thing?  
Me:Yep and no more school and me and Tavia get a 4 day break!

Zoey: ME TOOOO! LET'S PM ALL NIGHT LOOOIONG!

Me: That depends because I have these fraggen rules because my mom is out of town so my dad is watching  
Kai: Are you ok?  
Me:No, ever since I had that dream my back has been killing me like crazy and it was creepy!  
Jay: what was it?!  
Your going to have to catch me for that!*runs away*OW my back!  
Cole: Your acting like those old people from cartoons  
*glares at Cole*

Zoey: Do you always fight like this?

!  
Cole: Got you!  
Jay: So what was the dream!?  
Me:I'm an animal hybrid with bat wing and when I woke up I was sore in the place the wings were in and I remember everything!  
Ninja: O_O  
Kai: You need therapy

Zoey: I sense a bit of truth with the dream...lift up your shirt, I'll check you back. I'm a seer of health after all.

Me: How the pit are going to do that.  
Kai:*smirks*Like this*uses acupuncture*  
Me:Ep!

Zoey: No Kai! I'm the health seer!  
(places hands in your back where it hurts)

Ji kumasa  
Tien diresiu  
Karashaka iku no!  
(the pain is gone)  
Like that.

Me:Mwahahahahaha*grabs a sludge hammer*  
Prowl: Interesting Tavias tool weapon is a chainsaw she*points to me*prefers a sludge hammer.  
Bee: HOW THE PIT IS THIS INTERESTING NINJA BOY SHES GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!  
Kai: I thought you were acupunctured!  
Me: LONG LIVE CRAZY SEEKERS!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zoey: Prowl, when did you live my house?  
Prowl: when the nature documentary you put in for me was over.  
Zoey: Ok. Well, spray her with some of your KO gas!

Me: YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!OWWWWWWW  
Bee:*smirks*Got you

(Prowl) she's worse then Sari when she overloaded.  
Zoey: Yes...yes she is.

Me: I'll take that as a compliment and I had Ice .  
Girl with white hair: Carmen, you do know that Optimus Prime is right behind you right?  
Me:*turns around*O_O I'm sorry I was on a sugar high blame the people that made the Triangular Trade.  
Optimus: Its fine I kind of have to deal with it from Sari  
Me: Thank you both Optimus and Minereva.

Prowl: greetings Optimus.

Optimus: Hello Prowl  
Prowl: I believe you have met Carmen and her white haired friend Minereva.  
Me: Hello, I'm still sorry for being hyper in front of you  
Optimus: Quite alright, so what is Minereva?  
Me: Just a figment of my imagination  
Jay: Which one the sweet funny ones or the cruel twisted ones  
Kai: Like I said before you need therapy


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yes you may and Jay leave me alone I want to sleep!

Jay: But we wanna talk to you!

Minereva: Carmen please wake up Transformers is on.

*gets out of bed as fast as I can to watch TV*GO AUTOBOTS!

Prowl: They made a show of us?  
Zoey: Yes they did. You rock!

Me: Thank you! Oh I love the people of Amazon.

Jay: Why?

Me: Because some people don't know how to price things so some people make life easy. For instance I found a few Transformers videos and books for 1cent.

Jay: Holy mother of Great Devourer say what!

Zoey: WTF! TFA?

Me:Yep what was the cheapest I think 1 cent or 1.95

Zoey: That amazing!  
(Prowl) so what happens in our show?  
Zoey: Basically what you guys do now I guess.

Me:Ya that's basically it. I have the sudden urge to slap Kai with a frying pan.

Kai:*runs*

Me: Come back for I'm Chuckey's bride!

Minereva: Crap you had sugar flakes and yogurt didn't you?

Me:Yep!*pulls out sludge hammer*

Prowl: is she always like this?

Zoey: Ok, LETS HAVE SOME SUGARRRRR!  
MEOW! FARTING NEKO HAHAHA!  
I HAVE A KATANA!

Prowl: who gave her candy?

Me: YES LET'S HAVE SUGAR! I'M A PRETTY LITTLE BAT LOOK AT MY WINGS!I CAN FLY!I'M THE NINJA OF WIND!

Ninja: 0_0

Me: SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE BLUEBERRY!

Jay:*runs for his life*

Zoey: NO IM THE NINJA OF WIND! LITERALY!

Me:oh really HOW!My element is wind because I'm a Libra and almost every birth quiz I have its wind!

Zoey: My OC is the ninja of air. She has the golden fans of wind, ask Tavia. So ha!

Me:Damn it! I was going to use those fans for my Ninjago story.

Zoey: Sorry, but I had them first. Gomen asai

Me:Oh well but since this is fanfiction people can still use the same ideas other people have HA!

I love Cheese!

Zoey: CHEESE AND HAM AMD CHEESE AND CHEESE AND HAM AND CHEESE!

Me:Cheeeeesssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee e!  
Ninja: ^_^'

Zoey: Haha...  
PYTHOR STOLE MA COOKIES!  
WAAAHAHAHAAAA! IT'S KATANA TIME! HERE PYTHOR! MUWAHAJSHA!

USBRTJFFBSGMSFIFCMTBNDG!

Prowl: okay, WHO gave her sugar?


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey:MEGATRON STOLE MA DONUUUUUUUUTS! (Twitch) TIME FOR KATANA! HAHAHA! PROWL, YOU SO AWESOME! YOU TO JAZZ! YOU TWO SHOULD HOOK IT UP! I LOVE SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Prowl: Starscream, what did you give her?  
Starscream: Just some of Blitzwings brownies.

Prowl: Which personality made them?

Starscream: Random I think. Oooooh, frag.  
Prowl: ya.

Zoey: WHERES BLITZWING? WHERES BLITZWING? WHERES BLITZWING? WHERES BLITZWING? WHERES BLITZWING? WHERES BLITZWING?

(Blitzwing) hahaha! Do you like my brownies!  
YESYESYESYESYESYES!  
(Prowl) Random, what did you put in the brownies?  
(Blitzwing) let me think. Brownie mix, and some white powder stuff I found while looking around. Haha! (personality change) I apologize for Randoms behavior.  
Zoey: ICYICYICYICYICYICY! YOUR MY FAV OF YOUR PERSONALITIES! I LIKE RANDOM TOOOO! HEE MAADE BROWNIIIIIIIIES!

Me: BROWNIES ARE A THING OF THE PAST I HAD FLUFFY PANCAKES WITH PEANUT BUTTER AND SYRUP!I HAD 4 OF THEM!  
Bee:*slowly backs away*  
Me: COME BACK HERE*turns to Screamer*  
Screamer:*Runs for his dear life*

(Prowl) did blitzwing put cocaine in her pancakes to?  
Yesterday 10:46AM

Me:NOPE AND I JUST GOT UP! AHAHAHAAHA MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA...I'm ok now  
Starscream: 0_0 How the frag do you do that!  
Me: It comes from knowing Tavia99 hek there are times I appear more insane than her!  
Bee: Like what  
Me:*getting ready to sing my creepy song*  
I hate you  
You hate me  
Lets get together and kill barney  
Then lets stab tigger  
Then we'll eat on their flesh  
Blitzwing:That was beautiful!  
Everybody else: 0_0

Zoey: Was he in Random mode?  
(Blitzwing) indeed I was!  
Zoey: RANDOM! (glomps Blitzwing) your my new fav of your personalities!  
(Blitzwing) Vy sank you very much!

Me:I think hes bach to icy now*smirks like a crazy person*  
Bee:What are you thinking?  
Me:LETS KILL LUGNUT!  
NO! Not Luggy! He just has a crush on Megatron!

Me: I KNEW IT I KNEW HE WAS GAY!

Zoey:ONE KNEW IT! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Me:s so annoying.I just found ways me and screamer are alike.

Zoey:PROWLAND JAZZ LIKE EACH OTHER!

Me:JAZZ yOUR gAYYYYYYY  
Jazz:No I'm not  
Me:Yay!*glops him*I had a weird dream last night Megatron saved me from drowning.

Zoey: Yes you are Jazz! You LIKE Prowl!

Me: NO HE'S NOT BUT WE ARE ENTITLED TO OUR OWN OPINION SO i THINK hE'S NOT gaY!

Zoey: WATEVER

Me: i STILL WANT TO KNOW WHY mEGATRON SAVED ME FROM DROWNING!

Megatron:I would never do that.

Me: THATS WHAT I DON'T GET!

Zoey:It was probably a sugar educed dream!

Me: Okay.I don't think it was a sugar dream it actually looked like he cared

Zoey: Mabye he has a SOFT SIDE!

**I apologize if this looks weird I'm having technical difficulties.**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm back!  
Bee: That's getting really old  
Me: I know but I don't care and have a Transformers name!

Zoey: I HAD HIGHGRADE! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Starscream: WTF!  
Blitzy: I sInk I LikE tHis VerSiOn oF hEr BetTeR! Hahaha!

Me:0_0 Blitzwing if you try anything I will call G1 Prowl and get you arrested!  
Starscream: Here TrY ThIs!*holds high grade*  
Me:Starscream are you drunk?  
Screamy: UHHUH!  
Me: I'm not drinking that  
Screamy: You will drink it!*tackles me to the floor*

Zoey: Dude, scream, she's organic. She can't drink this stuff. (Hiccup) ooh, look at the colors! Aah! HIGHGRADE!  
Random: Icy, I VanT sOmE HiGHgrAde!  
Icy: no random, your still a sparkling.  
Random: Am NoT!

Me: GET OFF ME STARSCREAM!  
Screamy: Drink it!  
Me: NEVER!  
Screamy: Look free transformers merchandise!  
Me:Where?!Ack!  
Screamy: I win! How does it taste?  
Me: Like the best fruit smoothie ever!

Zoey: Scream! She might die now! We can drink it course were not organics! She's an organic! Baka!

Scream: No she's dying!  
Me: I know but I'll die happy tell Zoey I'll pm her tomorrow*smiles sadly then dies*  
Jay: How is she going to talk to you if she's dead!?

Zoey: Scream, you'd best be ****** running.

**Jay: Please review so she can come back!**

**Kai:Like 5 reviews will be fine!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright I have become artistic,so if any one has an idea for an art piece,I will gladly draw that, can be a scene from the story,or something you can picture the characters doing,or an idea.I am asking this because I honestly have no ideas and I just wanna draw so...please send in any kind of idea.(story or art wise)

~Crazygirl AWAY!


	7. Chapter 7

Me:I'm back!  
Jay:Did I die and go to heaven?Or can I see spirits?  
Me:Neither I'm back from the dead!Thanks Prime Megatron you too Knockout now I'm a tecno organic!  
Scream:*walks into the room sees me and spits out his energon*Y-your ALIVE!  
Zoey:Yup! Wait, I thought me and Sari were the only techno organics?  
Me:Nope!Thank Prime Decepticons!  
Starscream:You really are a decepticon fangirl  
Me:I'm also a Autobot fangirl mostly Autobot  
Zoey:Well in THAT case... LET'S UPGRADE!  
Me:Um should I be worried  
Starscream:Yes you should  
Me:Ok I CALL PERMINENT DIBS ON STARSCREAM,JETFIRE,AND JETSTORM FOR MY GURDIANS!  
Screamer:*runs for his dear life*  
Zoey:I PERMANENTLY CALL JAZZ PROWL AND BLITZY TO BE MY GUARDIANS!' NOW FOR UPGRAES!  
Zoey:(takes her purple key, her chest opens and insirts the key) huh! What the- Aaah! (her eyes glow white,she become basically a pink version of Sari, the light yellow replaced with baby pink, the orangeish yellow becomes magenta, with blue-purple optics) cool!  
Me:Cool! My turn!*takes the key away from Zoey opens my chest to put the key*AWSOME!*I'm a red and black version,with electric blue optics*WHAt to do what to do*is now thinking of mischievous plans*  
Zoey:Thanks for stealing my key! Anyway, let freak the Autobots out!  
Me:Your welcome and lets MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Starscream:Crap what did you eat  
Me:ICE CREAM!ROCKY ROAD!  
Twins:YUM  
Zoey:We upgraded! Weeeeeeee! (extends wings) wiiiii!  
Me:LETS FLY!*crashes*OW  
Twins:Well help you  
Me:THAnk you  
Zoey:Cool...BLITZWING! WHERE ARE YOU!?  
(Icy) I've been ova here ze whole time.  
Me:Guess WHAT!  
Jay:What?  
Me:I'M AT TAVIAS!  
Jazz:Frag YOU!  
Me:I have proof here she is!  
Tavia:Hi! I WANNA COOKIE! HI BLITZWING! STARSCREAM KILLED CARMEN! DIE!  
Zoey:Really? Me and Blitzwing have a sparkling!  
Me:Tavia told me and I THOUGHT YOUD DO THAT WITH PROWL!  
Zoey:Jazz is with Prowl! They had a sparkling together!  
Me:I still don't think he's gay  
Zoey:I'M BAAAAACK AND I HAD A CHEESEBURGER!  
Me:Hi!I'm back from tavia's*sees strascream and frowns*  
Starscream:Hi  
Me:Hey Bee did you hear something?  
Zoey:Don't be rude.  
Me:I'll try to be what do you mean when you said me and Optimus would be a cute toghether?  
I ment, you two would be a cute couple! It's obvious that you like him!  
Me:I admit I use to like him but it was rumored he liked Elita or Blackaracnia. *Optimus walks into the room* Hi

Optimus:Hi Carmen  
Zoey:Hey Optimus.  
Me:Right,thank you Optimus for the towl,I really appreciated it.

Optimus:Your welcome.

Me:Well I'm gonna go back to my room now,bye

Jetfire: Not so fast you owe Starscream sir,an apology.

Me:Nope I don't want too.  
Zoey:Well your gunna.  
Me:Fine I'm sorry Starscream and to be even more bringer of great news you are no longer my protecter.

Bee:It's official she's pissed.  
Zoey:Well, he had a sparkling with Sasha, so...  
Jetstorm:Actually we think it would be best if we had another protecter so me and my brother would like to nominate Optimus Prime,sir  
Zoey:That sounds like a great idea.  
Me:Um okay and we can continue this tomarrow because I need sleep so night.

(Next day)  
Me:Damn This is why I should not watch Anime then PM about Transformers!  
Tamaki:Ah my lovely Princess come with me and you shall be wisked away into the unknown territory of love.  
Me:Thats nice to know but no thanks I like real men not sissys  
Tamaki:*Goes to his little emo corner*  
Me:Wait the others are here aren't they?  
Tamaki:*nods*  
Me:Crap  
Me:If you dont know what I'm talking about its from the Ouran Host Club  
Zoey:HUNNY-SENPAI! Hikaru, Kaoru, don't stalk Haruhi! KIAAAA MORIIIIIII!  
OMG!You actually no what I'm Talking about!  
Honey with Usa-chan:HI Carmen-chan!  
Me:Hello you are so cute!  
Hitatchis:Not as cute as us!

Me:You will never get me in sexual temptation!*runs behind jet twins*SAVE ME!  
Zoey:Yes I do! (stands between the twins) Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe it's my turn with you guys. (grins evily)  
Kaoru: only i you can tell us apart! (spins each other around)  
Hikaru: now guess.  
Zoey:That's easy! Your Hikaru, an your Kaoru! (points to the right twins)  
Kaoru: how did you...  
Me:Yay you pulled a Hikaru and Kaoru!Kyoyo!GET THESE FRAGGEN TWINS TO LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Hitatchis:FINE!  
Me:ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh COOKIES!*puts a cookie in mouth*  
Hitatchis:AMBUSH ATTACK!*does the same thing they did to Haruhi*  
Zoey:I know right? Kaoru, may I please have a cookie?  
Kaoru: of coarse. (places the cookie in my mouth, then eats one half off)  
Hikaru: my, my, you made a mess on your face darling. (licks crumbs off my face)  
Zoey:You know your just repeating what you did to Haruhi, right?  
Hitachis: ...

Optimus:*walks into the room and just stares at me then the twins*  
Me: OPTIMUS SAVE ME FROM THESE PERVS.!  
Zoey:GET AWAY FROM HER GOD DAMET!  
Optimus:What the pit is your problem quite it!*takes me away from the twins then looks at the jet twins*Why didnt you do anything!  
Jet twins:We were entertained  
What part of guardians dont you understand!  
Jet Twins: we don't know.  
Me:Anyway thank you Optimus for saving me from the pervs.  
Tamaki:Finnaly someone who understands me!  
Me:GO away before I beat your face in  
Optimus;Your welcome  
Me:And here is thy reward*kisses him on the cheek*  
Optimus:*blushes*  
Zoey:I KNEW IIIIIIIIIT!  
Me:Shut UPPP!Optimus are you okay?  
Optimus: I'm just fine  
Me:Well um okay*sees Kyoya smirking*  
Zoey:What are you smirking about Kyoya?  
Me:Kyoya no offece you are like the creepiest host I've ever met.I LOVE YOU HONEY AND MORI!*GLOPS THEM BOTH*  
Honey:We do to Carmen-chan!  
Mori:*nods head in agreement*  
*unkown to me Optimus twitches his optic*  
Zoey:(whispers to Optimus) I saw thaaaaat.  
Optimus: Saw what?*twitches again when I hug Mori-sempi*  
Zoey:(whispers) that...your optic.  
Optimus:Oh that  
Me:Optimus aren't they adorable!  
Optimus:*mumbles*At least I can take comfort in the fact that Honey is to young to date  
Me:UH?  
Zoey:Honeys 18 Optimus.  
Optimus:What!  
Me:Don't worry Optimus I won't date him besides he's not a morning person so If I wake up early waking him up is a death sentence.  
Hikaru:So which one of us would you date  
Me:I'm not at liberty to say so  
G1 Prowl: Actually you are  
Me:0_0 when did you get here?  
Zoey:Prowl, gt outta here!  
Me:*pushes him out the door*  
G1 Rachet:Wheres Prowl?I heard he glitched  
Me:Oh COME ON!Cat I'm a kitty cat and I dance dance dance  
Haruhi:How long were you on the internet?  
Me:ike the whole day and WHY IS G1 RACHET STILL HERE!OW!  
Rachet:*whackes me with a wrench*  
Me:Owy  
Optimus:Here I'll help *hands me an ice cap*  
Me:Thank you  
Zoey:Aaw, look at the happy couple!  
Tamaki*throws wrench at G1 Rachet*I've always wanted to do that  
Me:Okay...Wait if there was a portal does that mean that...  
Kyoya:I'm afraid so  
Bee:Who are you talking about  
Me:*hisses*The EVIL Lesbeian Zuka Club  
Zoey:Omg it's them...grrrrr.  
Me:CRAP!We have to find them annd kill them  
Jetfire:Too late  
Me:What do you mean?oh its them  
Starscream:And this is the rec room oh hi Carmen  
Me:WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY WOULD YOU BRING THEM WITH YOU THEY ARE FRICKIN ANNOYING!  
Benio:Why maiden your hair is the wonderful hair of gold it would make even Aphrodite jealous.  
Me:I aint no lesbein ** so go away  
Benio:But madian destiny has brought us together  
Me:What is this hit on Carmen Day GO away  
Optimus:She's right you should leave  
Benio:*frowns*I do not take orders from men besides I don't hear her complaining  
Me:I'm right NOW!  
Benio: how about you, my beautiful maiden? An angel would cry from jealousy at your beauty.  
Zoey:I am not a lesbo.  
Benio: but Madame, we are meant for each other! Your beautiful beach blond, the pink in your hair is like a thousand pink carnations.  
Zoey:I said I ain't a lesbo! I had a sparkling with a mech, so beat it you crazy lesbolunatic! (pulls out katana) run! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Benio: AAGH!  
Me:Ya LETS KILL HER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA*pulls out a sluge hammer*  
Benio:You poor maidens these men have influenced you I shall save you  
Me:OH NO YOU DONT IF TAKE ME AWAY FROM TRANSFORMERS OR OPTIMUS I WILL KILL YOU AND I ENJOY BEING LIKE THIS!  
Zoey:THESE MEN ARE OUR LIVES! TRY TO TURN ME LESBO AND I TURN YOU INTO A BLOODY ******* MESS!  
Benio:*runs through the portal screaming*I will have you maidens!  
Me:No you don't *****!  
Starscream:Glad that worked out  
Me:YOU!*tries to kill him but Optimus holds me back*  
Optimus:Carmen calm down at least she didn't drag you  
Me:*calms down*Thanks Optimus I have to go now

Zoey: BYE Bye Carmen!  
Benio: (appears and grabs Zoey by her ankle)  
Zoey:AAAAAAAGH!

Benio: these men have tainted you Madame. Slow me to cure you.  
Zoey:HELP! (disappears into portal)  
Me:BLITZWING!OPTIMUS!  
Blitzwing:Vat do you vant femme?  
Me:YOUR SPARK MATE HAS BEEN TAKEN BY A FRICKIN LESBEIAN SO GO GET YOUR AFT OUT OF THAT CHAIR AND GO GET MY FRIEND BACK NOW!  
Blitzwing:WHAT!  
Blitzwing: VIND SURFEEEEEER! Where do find zose fraggers?!TELL ME!  
Me:SHE WAS DRAGGED THROUGH THE FRAGGEN PORTAL!SAVE MY FRIEND!SAVE HER!  
Blitzwing: vill do! (jumps into the portal) Zoey?! Vind Surfer!  
Zoey:AAGH! I'm here! (is trying to push Benio away, but Benio keeps trying to kiss Zoey!) Help me Blitzy!  
Blitzwing: fragger! She's my spark mate, not jours! I vill personally kill jou if jou don't leave her alone!  
Benio: foolish man, I do not believe a word you said.  
Zoey:Well believe it mother ******! (drop kicks Benio, then jumps into Blitzwings arms) take me home!  
Blitzwing: can do Vind Surfer. (jumps through portal, which then closes)  
Zoey:I'm back! And not a lesbo!  
Me:Oh my glob YAY YAY YA!*starts jumping up and down then hugs Hunny*  
Optimus:*twitches*  
Zoey: it's okay. She's just another fan girl.  
Me:YEP!Besides I'm more into Transformers than Hosts.  
Optimus:*Light up at that*  
Zoey:Told ya...  
Me:*twitching furiously*  
Kaoru:Are you okay?  
Me:NOw entering insanity mode  
Hikaru:OH crap  
Me:hnfsdygdjgroijhh!Give me ICE CREAM!I"M A PRETTY LITTLE TECNO ORGANIC!DSRYVAIKDBAKVDHLBDFOPIJ*Kyoya puts duck tape on my mouth*  
Kyoya:Thats better  
Zoey:Thank you SO muck Kyoya. Kaoru, Hikaru, guys, wanna play truth or dare?  
Twins:YES!  
Me:I want in too!  
Bee:I thought you had duct tape on?  
Me:I took it off*grins evilly*


End file.
